Impersonating
by RagnarBloodwind
Summary: Megan works on her skills of impersonating boys, but as hard as she tries, she can't deceive Wally. What will she do?


Wally lay, eating like usual, on the couch in the living room of Mount Justice and watched TV, when Superboy entered the room.

"Hey Wally.", he said and waved a greeting.

"Megan, Superboy doesn't wink like a girl and most of all he doesn't smile at people like that.", the speedster said without taking his eyes of the screen.

"Damned.", Conner said and transformed into Megan, who stared angrily at Wally.

"How do you always see through my transformations?", she asked and sat down next to the redhead, pouting.

"Well that's because I have this awesome power to always feel a hot girl entering the room, even if she looks like a boy.", Wally said leeringly and threw a, like he thought, charming smile into Megans direction, which lost his effect entirely due to all the food surrounding his mouth.

Megan got up. "I will manage it to deceive you. Somehow I will manage it."

"Babe, you will never manage to deceive someone like me with his unerring feeling for hot chicks.", Wally shouted after her, before he returned to his eating, a smile on his lips.

In the middle of the night, Wally was awakened by a knocking on his door. Sleepy he opened his eyes to see Robin standing in the doorframe, clad only in his pyjama and his blanket under his arm and looking really jazzed.

"Hey what's up.", Wally mumbled still half asleep and switched on the lamp next to his bed.

"Hey...ahm...may I sleep with you in your bed?", asked the small boy and stared shyly on the ground.

The speedster fell back into his pillows, a disparagingly snort coming from his lips.

"As if you can deceive me with something lame as that. The little Robi, coming crying to his friend. Get lost, I want to sleep."

He threw a glance at Robin, who stared at him in disbelief.

"So that's what I am for you. A bad joke.", he said with strangled voice.

He turned around and Wally thought he heard a sniffle.

"Oh shit!", he thought and suddenly he was wide awake. He jumped out of the bed and was at his friends side in a second.

"Woah, wait Rob. I thought it was Megan again.", he tried to explain.

"As if she would try something pathetic like this.", Robin said and wiped his eyes.

"Yes that's right.", Wally laughed, trying to cheer his friend up. He pulled the younger one into his room. "Of course you can sleep with me."

"So what brings you to me?", Wally asked after while. He looked to his friend, but couldn't make out his face in the dark.

"I had a nightmare. I dreamed of my parents and...and...", his voice broke and Wally heard that he started to hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey, calm down.", he said and lay a hand on his friends breast to calm him down. The younger one pressed himself at his friend, seeking protection.

Wally didn't know much about his friends past, to be exactly nothing, except that he was an orphan and Batman was his adoptive father.

He had never seen his friend like this. So young, so vulnerable.

Wally excepted it that Dick pressed himself at him and stroked his hair to calm him down.

"This is like having a little brother.", Wally thought.

After a while his friends breathing calmed down and became regular. He was asleep again. Still holding him in his arms Wally fell asleep, too.

The next day, Wally woke up alone and the only thing proofing that last night hadn't been a dream, was Robins blanket on his bed.

Smiling, he got up and walked into the kitchen to have some breakfast. There he found his friend who, fully clothed, had fallen asleep over his laptop.

Quietly he walked up to him and touched his shoulder gently. Robin woke with a start and needed a few seconds to orientate himself.

"Oh it's only you.", was his only comment, before his head sank onto the table again.

"Hey, how are you?", Wally asked tenderly, "didn't you sleep well afterall?"

His friend only turned his head on the table and looked at him.

"What are you talking about. I didn't sleep at all last night, because I had to help Batman to catch the Pinguin. I'm completely destroyed."

Wally froze. "What...you...weren't here at all?", he stuttered.

"IN...YOUR...FACE!", sounded the telepathic message in his head.


End file.
